What's your number?
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Mara Jaffray refuses to go over the number 20. She refuses to not be some guys dream girl. But you can guarantee that Jerome Henry Clarke is going to make that as difficult as possible for her. Light hearted story, a little bit of humour, a lot of love xx
1. Meeting the Neighbours

**Hey! I know I know, what on earth am I doing, but I've been writing this for a while, and I have five chapters already pre-written, I have to let the world see them! Well, about five people…**

**Enjoy!**

"What flavour is a wedding cake, anyway?" Mara asked curiously, turning to Joy. Her brunette friend shrugged, turning to Amber, as if the blonde haired goddess might somehow know.

"Any flavour you want," she smiled prettily "Joy, it's _your _day, pick your favourite flavour, and have them make the best cake ever." She should have stopped there, all the bride magazines she'd read since she was a little girl had served her well, but she added "Make sure it's a flavour I like though, I mean, it also has to be low fat but-"

"Whatever you like, basically," Mara cut Amber off with a smile. "Amber and I are just honoured to be bridesmaids,"

Joy smiled, thanking the man who served the samples on their table, who bowed before moving away. "Of course I picked you two! You're my best friends in the whole world! And Fabian see's you guys as his best friends too," she picked up a piece of a yellow sample and chewed thoughtfully "I do like cheese cake…do you like cheese cake Amber?" she rolled her eyes at Mara, before facing Amber completely.

"It matches my hair, so of course," Amber smiled.

Joy nodded, noting it down on a piece of paper. "I'm just so thrilled to be getting married before 20," Amber and Mara shot each other confused looks. And Joy noticed, laughing "No, guys, I know, we're all 25, I'm just saying, 98% of girls who have…you know," she raised her eyebrows suggestively, and her friends nodded "Well 98% of women who have it with more than 20 men, never get married."

"What?" Amber frowned "Why not?"

"Come on, Amber," Joy shrugged, "You should know! Every guy has a dream girl in his head, and that dream girl has not slept with more than 20 guys," she looked off for a moment, as if wondering. Her dark hair moving onto her face as a breeze strolled in through the open window, she absentmindedly brushed it away.

"20?" Mara echoed, blind flickering back, she counted on her fingers quietly "I think I'm on 19," she said worriedly "Oh my gosh, I only have one chance left,"

"I'm on 24," Amber frowned "But…me and Alfie seem to be pretty solid,"

"Well Ambs, you might be part of that lucky 2%," Joy shrugged, patting Mara's arm comfortingly "Don't worry Mara, you'll find someone perfect."

Mara nodded, crossing her arms "That's it, it's settled, number 20 is going to be the one. The one. I promise," she crossed her heart and nodded, before adding uncertainly "I hope…"

**Line Break**

"I'm sorry Mara," Helen shook her head. The boss of Mara's accounting firm. "I just can't keep you any longer. I kept telling you, time and time again, you can't help other people complete their accounts, we each have our own dead line, you can't keep pleasing other people," she pushed her glasses further up her pale and pointy nose.

"But please!" Mara protested, standing up "You can't! I need this job! And I'm only helping them because I want too! I…they need my help!"

"I'm sorry," Helen shook her head "The board don't like it, Mara…I have to let you go, I'm very very sorry, you have a natural talent and-"

"Stop." Mara cut her off, running a hand through her hair, looking down at herself. "Maybe this is for the best I mean…this isn't me," she motioned to what she was wearing. A black shirt, and long black skirt. "This isn't what I wanted to do, become an accountant? Pfft, I wanted to be a journalist," she shook her head "Thanks for the experience Helen, good bye."

Of course, it's not just that easy. Without the job, Mara knew what was coming. She wouldn't be able to afford the large house she was renting, and quickly contacted her old friend, who managed to find her an apartment on the fifth floor of a building. A nice sized, decent place, which she would be able to live in, for very little. She thanked her friend, and with a heavy heart, packed up all her stuff, and moved them, box by box, in her little car, into the apartment. Apartment 34. There were 3 others on the level, and she sighed, looking around. Fully unpacked.

It was nice.

She had to admit it. She didn't want too, because she had loved her house, but this was nice. All open plan, from the bedroom to the living room, to the kitchen, but she liked it. There were two large windows right opposite the front door, and she loved the view. She sighed, slumping onto her sofa and turning on the TV, flicking to her guilty pleasure, SpongeBob Squarepants. It was ridiculous, god knows that, but everyone has their own little embarrassing secret, and the intelligent, most likely to succeed Mara Jaffray's was this. She just...she just found something like this so silly…it humoured her.

But she only managed to hide her low spirits throughout the day. So at night, she forced herself down to the local bar, and ordered a vodka. She didn't usually, only when she wanted to forget for a few moments, and Mara Jaffray certainly forgot.

**Line Break**

"Oh my gosh!" Mara cried loudly in complete shock, she sat up, pulling on her robe, to see a complete stranger in her bed. Her head throbbed, as she remembered the memories from last night. No! No she had slept with him! And he was…he was disgusting! "Get up!"

He yawned sleepily, sitting up, and Mara averted her eyes "Hey beautiful-"

"Yeah, you have to leave." Mara said quickly, shielding her eyes with her hand and walking into the living room. He watched her with a frown

"Why?"

"Why?" she exclaimed "Because you're getting married! Now get out of my house!"

"It's an apartment," he corrected with rolled eyes, pulling on his trousers "Jeez, and I thought we had a great night,"

Mara glared at the ceiling, so irritated with herself. That's right, she had done it. She'd got to number 20, and now she was doomed, to be alone forever. How stupid was she? Going out and getting drunk? She deserved to be alone forever. There was a knock at the door, and she opened it with a sigh as the man whose name she didn't know helped himself to an apple. "Can I help you?" she sighed.

A handsome stranger stood in the doorway. In a black t-shirt, and his boxers, seeming perfectly comfortable. He had styled blond hair, with a dark streak of almond running through it. Swept off to the side, it had volume, and bangs flopping hotly over his forehead. Like he had just dropped off a runway. "Hey, I got locked out of my apartment," he said, his blue eyes met hers, and she found herself nodding.

She opened the door, letting him inside, to call the landlord of his apartment. But he just walked in, collapsing on her sofa, nodding at the gentle men who chucked the half eaten apple on the floor. "So, when she would meet again, Mara?"

"Again?" Mara cried in disgust "Well…n-never!" She could feel Jerome's eyes on her, and resisted the urge to turn and tell him to stop staring. That was not the way to make a good first impression.

"So, tomorrow?" he prompted

"Don't we have a tenant meeting tomorrow, Mara?" Jerome covered for her quickly. She almost collapsed in relief, catching on immediately. Not before taking the time to realise, almost with a frown, that he was an incredibly skilled liar. Brilliant, weren't all players? She ran a hand through her tussled black hair, and realised what a state she must look. Her robe tied around her tightly, her hair all mussed, and she hadn't even washed her face yet…of course, neither of the men seemed to be complaining. Because Mara Jaffray, was most beautiful, when most natural. And both men had noticed that.

She may have been shorter than average, but she was slim, and toned from walking to work and back each morning. She had glossy black hair, and glowing brown eyes. Pink, full lips and flawless tanned skin.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, nodding "Yes we do! We…w-we're trying to evict a…a dog…" she lied lamely. Jerome stifled his laugh at how badly she was lying. The man frowned, shrugging, and walking out. The door to Mara's apartment was wide open, and Jerome jumped off the sofa, hiding behind it when the door to his apartment just opposite opened, and a beautiful woman walked out, closing it behind her and walking down the stairs. Mara placed her hands on her hips angrily "Couldn't she have helped you with your locked out problem?" she seethed.

"Ah," Jerome stood, smiling innocently, sliding his hands down his torso, only to realise he was only wearing boxers, with no pockets, so he clasped his hands instead. Mara watched, trying not to be so amused. "Well you see-"

"You were hiding in here, because she's just another one night stand?" she guessed with a sigh. Were all men the same? What a morning she was having.

"You seemed to be doing the same thing," Jerome muttered under his breath, quickly backtracking at Mara's glare. He was _almost _impressed, she was feisty. He liked that. But all in all, she wasn't his type. He liked tall, pale, blondes, occasionally a brunette if she was really exciting, but this girl…well, he was glad she was his neighbour. He wasn't attracted to her, which means he couldn't mess up. He had done that in his last building about four years ago, just before he moved into this building. He had…just had a…relationship with his neighbour, and of course not calling her wasn't the way to go, she was less than a minute away from him. He'd broken his leg, after 'tripping' down the steps. And he learnt, _You don't mess with where you live. _And also, _always take the elevator. _

"That was a mistake." She glowered.

"Jeez," Jerome rubbed his neck sheepishly "Who'da thought you'd be so uptight? Your blogs are quite unique and cool," it wasn't a compliment to try and distract her, like he would do with girls he was picking up from a bar, but rather his actual opinion.

Mara froze. "…Thanks," Mara almost smiled, recovering from her shock. "Uh…h-how do you know my blogs?" Oh, another thing you should know. Mara Jaffray, the wanna be journalist, had a blog, a little thing, where she wrote her thoughts on this and that. She tried to be funny, but mostly, she was sarcastic. It was good, it was stress relieving.

"I have everyone in this building on google alert," Jerome said easily, smiling at her "My dad was a police man, I'm good at tracking people, also wanna make sure I'm not living next to a bomb maker," his voice dropped into a whisper, and Mara wasn't 100% sure he was joking "Beware apartment 13,"

Mara wiped the smile off her face, reminding herself of how despicably men like him treated women. "Whatever, listen, you've gotta go," she gestured with her head towards the door. Jerome groaned, forcing himself up "And put on some trousers!"

"Free country," he winked at her, walking into his apartment. "I don't mind that you're just in a robe, _beautiful," _Mara's eyes widened, and almost popped out of her head. She could hear his chuckle from inside his apartment "Yeah, another thing, the walls are _really _thin," Mara rolled her eyes. Brilliant, what a way to meet the neighbours.

**A little different, but I really wanted to give it a go. If you've seen the movie, then you've got to know how difficult it is to keep everyone in character!**

**Review?**


	2. The Deal

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara groaned.

It was 7 am, and she had been up since 5, with her brilliant plan. She refused to die all alone, she would be some guy's dream girl. She had written a list, naming all the guys she had dated, all 20 of them. And everything about them she could remember, phone numbers, last known addresses. She glared at the computer, there were so many results, so many people with the same name, and face book could only help so much. "How many Daniel Mutforts are there?" she cried in exasperation. When she heard the sound of talking from the apartment opposite. She jumped up with joy.

Jerome could help her! He could track people. She ran out into the hallway, in her pyjamas, a blue shirt, and white shorts, and knocked on his door eagerly. It opened and she almost jumped. He was standing there, stark naked, holding a towel to cover his…area. He'd just come from his shower. "You could wrap it _around _your waist," she said in complete shock. He shrugged, peering at the piece of paper, her list, in her hand.

"I'm eating," he said with his mouth full, holding up the tuna sandwich, she didn't even want to know why he was eating that for breakfast.

"Listen, Jerome, I need your help." She held the list out for him, and he groaned, looking between his towel and the sandwich, to see which to sacrifice, Mara stared at him in wonder and horror "The sandwich, Jerome." She ordered. He rolled his eyes, placing it on the banister, and picking up the list. "Right, I need you to go through each of these guys one by one, so that I can try to make it right with one of them. I've been trying but I can't track them, and I'll pay you-"

"No." Jerome said simply, shrugging "I've heard about this, about the sacred number 20," he lifted the towel to wipe the corner of his mouth and Mara forced herself to look up at him. "Who cares about your number? It's ridiculous."

"The perfect guy, cares," she rolled her eyes "Will you please help me?"

"Listen, I don't know why all these guys dumped you-"

"Hey!" Mara cried, offended "How do you know they all dumped me? They didn't! I dumped them! Please help me!"

"No." he repeated, handing the list back to her, and picking up his sandwich "I refuse to get involved with that kind of crazy," he turned, closing his apartment door behind him. Mara sighed, disappointed, when she heard the voice of a woman, just waking up apparently. She dashed back to her apartment, an idea forming, she pulled on her red coat and an old pink skirt, a pair of shoes, and bursting into Jerome's apartment.

He looked up in shock when she burst in, the girl was lying on the sofa, sitting up, barely covered with a blanket. "Jerome!" Mara cried "You'll never believe it! Aunt Jules is in hospital!" she lied, panicked. She searched his apartment, acting as if she'd been here before, and picked up his shoes. "Come on! We've got to go!"

"Mara-" Jerome asked in complete confusion, now thankfully wearing a pair of trousers. She picked up his coat, slinging it over her arm, shaking the models hand

"Lovely to meet you, I'm his step sister, Mara," she smiled, dragging Jerome out of his apartment "Come on Jerome! Aunt Jules!" she closed his door behind him, and rushed him into her apartment, closing the door, dropping the shoes and the coat in triumph.

Jerome sat on the arm of her sofa, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised "Alright…" he said slowly "I have to admit, _that _was impressive," Mara beamed victoriously. "So? What was it for?"

"You help me track them down," she breathed, slightly breathless from that Oscar winning performance. "You'll get paid, and you can use my apartment whenever you like to hide away from your one night stands," Jerome's eye brows lifted, almost like he had received an unexpected, pleasant surprise, which for him. It was. "I mean, I despise what you do to those girls, but…I need some help,"

Jerome chewed the inside of his mouth thoughtfully, shivering as a breeze blew in through the open window, as he didn't have a shirt on. His muscled arms, and v shaped torso did nothing for Mara, as she watched him eagerly. "…fine," he sighed, she smiled wildly, handing him the spare key. He took it, cocking his head "Whenever I need to." He confirmed

"Sure, and um…how much exactly do you need?"

Jerome peered at her curiously, and he realised she must be between jobs. Someone like her didn't live in a decent apartment, she must have come from a house. She was between jobs. He touched her shoulder gently, and pulled it back when she raised an eyebrow "Um…listen, I don't need any money-"

Mara sighed, "Listen, I may be between jobs, but I can pay you," she nodded "How much?"

Jerome looked around awkwardly, when an idea struck. He smiled brightly "I have a few friends who read your blogs…pretty big fans of yours actually, um…would you…maybe write a blog, dedicated to me? It would make them so jealous," Jerome chuckled at the thought of the look on Alfie's face.

Mara smiled "Yeah, of course," she seemed surprised that he was being so understanding, "Would you like a decent breakfast?" she asked, walking into her kitchen "Since you can't go back to your apartment, until after that model leaves?" Jerome arched an eyebrow, but nodded, jumping up and following her to the kitchen.

"She's not a model," he defended himself with a shrug "She's a wanna be actress,"

"Of course," Mara nodded patronisingly, Jerome glared at the back of her head as she made him an omelette.

**Line Break**

She yawned, stretching under her blankets, but refusing to leave the warmth of her bed. She flicked the button on her alarm clock, and rolled over, eyes fluttering shut, when the alarm clock buzzed again. She sighed, flicking the switch, but the shrilling wouldn't stop, she considered leaving it, and just going back to sleep

"You've got to press the red button," Jerome called. Mara yelped, jumping up and falling out of her bed, into a tangled heap on the floor, the alarm clock fell with her, and eventually fell silent "Or you could just do that." He shrugged, turning back to his laptop. Mara hauled herself up, rubbing her eyes, she stretched as a reflex, before noticing his eyes on her, and she lifted the sheet quickly. Jerome smiled at her, almost cheekily. "Don't bother," he shrugged "When I came in, you didn't have the blankets on,"

Mara turned, examining herself in the mirror. Short grey shorts, and her black shirt, which showed a little stomach. Which she was a little uncomfortable with. She shrugged, pulling on her robe, blushing when Jerome rolled his eyes. She seemed relieved that he was wearing clothes "What are you doing here?" she yawned, "It's 6:30,"

Jerome shrugged "Early dentist appointment," he laughed at Mara's expression. Turning the laptop to face her "So, I've created a face book account for you-"

"Aw," Mara sighed "Not an addictive online social networking site- what picture did you use?"

"The one I just took of you sleeping," Jerome shrugged, Mara considered protesting, but was just too bewildered to argue. "And I've tracked down the first one on the list, Daniel Mutfort." Mara brightened immediately "Why did you dump him in the first place?" he asked curiously, as Mara stood and wandered over to her wardrobe

"Oh, he was disgusting," she shuddered "But I'm gonna try and see past that."

Jerome rolled his eyes "Yeah, good luck with that."

**Line Break**

Jerome leaned over the banister in the hallway, in ¾ length shorts, and a hoodie with no shirt. Mara came up the steps slowly "No dice?" he called, smiling.

Mara shuddered "No, cross him off the list, Disgusting Daniel, will unfortunately, always be disgusting."

Jerome shrugged "I told you," he chimed, waltzing into her apartment and falling onto the sofa, turning on the TV. Mara trudged up the last flight of steps, before walking into her apartment and dumping her bag by the door

"Are you watching Spongebob?" she asked, curiously, shrugging off her coat. Jerome nodded, tilting his head back to see her

"It's funny, we can change it, what do you want to watch? A historical documentary-"

"No," she cut him off, sitting beside him "Spongebob's fine,"

**Line Break**

Mara yawned, snuggling further into Jerome, who was still awake beside her. She inhaled deeply, the sweet smell of linx and clean clothes. She blinked wearily, and pulled away from Jerome. "Sorry," she whispered, leaning away from him. Jerome shrugged, closing his laptop

"I don't mind," he whispered. The lights were off, the only light coming from the TV, where Spongebob was still playing.

"What were you doing?" Mara asked, padding over to her bed, and crawling under the blankets

"Reading your blogs," Jerome stood, smiling at her "They're really good, have you ever…tried to get them published? Like in a newspaper or something?"

"No," Mara scoffed sleepily "They're not professional enough, just a little hobby,"

Jerome shrugged "I like them. Quite a few people do."

Mara ignored the compliment, closing her eyes as Jerome switched off the TV "Are you going home now?"

"Nah," he whispered "I'm gonna head down to the bar,"

"Hook up with some chick?" Mara whispered back "Why? It's late,"

"People like me thrive at night," he reminded, opening her door "Don't worry, I'll be back by morning," he watched her for a moment, frowning, before clearing his throat "Night Jaffray,"

**Line Break**

Jerome Clarke was very carefree. And he was pretty darn happy. He had inherited a lot of money from his father's death, enough to survive, without him ever needing a job. He had bought the apartment, and from time to time, he drew little sketches for newspapers, just to earn a little extra money.

He was kind, well, he could he kind. He was mostly kind, apart from the way he treated women. But he liked to enjoy himself. He had a long relationship…once. Once, something more than a one night stand, with a girl called Willow. He was sure he had loved her, sure she would be the one, but she had cheated on him, and any thoughts of any sort of relationship were banished from his mind. Why risk getting hurt when you could just go out and enjoy yourself every night?

It did get boring from time to time, not to be big headed, but Jerome was very good looking, and he could be incredibly charming, and luring women up to his room wasn't that difficult. Every woman he met, he could sleep with her within 24 hours. Jerome sat at a table by himself, not wanting to get up and actually strike up a conversation with any of the girls sat by the bar. He missed doing this with Alfie, that was always a lot more entertaining, but even Alfie had settled down, 8 months he had been with Amber now, and it looked like it would stay that way. He sighed, blinking when a tall woman sat opposite him. He forced himself to smile

"What's someone as handsome as you doing all alone?" she flirted. Jerome wanted to wince in disgust, but he pushed that down

"Waiting for someone like you," he answered charmingly, ordering two more drinks.

**Line Break**

"What's that smell?" Mara asked as she woke up, she sat up, not at all surprised to see Jerome on her sofa.

"Chinese,"

"What?"

"I ordered Chinese," he said simply. Lifting up the box as proof, he wandered over to her, hopping onto her bed "Want some?" he tilted it towards her.

Mara yawned, sitting up, running a hand through her messy hair "You really don't understand the idea of…you know…personal space, do you?" she looked into the box "For breakfast?" He said nothing, and she sighed, taking a little piece of chicken. "So, who's in your apartment now?"

"Um…" He paused, thinking hard, and Mara rolled her eyes "Amy…I think,"

"What was this excuse this time?"

"My goldfish drowned." Mara arched an eyebrow and Jerome shrugged "This one wasn't too bright."

**Review?**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I love you all so much! **

**xx**


	3. Social Networks

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"**That's the one," Mara nodded in awe as Joy stepped out of the dressing room in a beautiful skin hugging white dress. "You look so beautiful,"**

"**Aw! Joy!" Amber squealed loudly "It's perfect!"**

**Joy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled "Will Fabian like it?"**

"**Who cares?" Amber scoffed "You look beautiful, some guys don't get beauty-"**

"**He'll love it, because of the person in the dress," Mara said comfortingly, Joy smiled, placing with the sides of the dress. Amber rolled her eyes, but helped Joy pick out a veil.**

Line Break

"Woah…" Mara whispered as she walked into her apartment, the windows were covered, covered in pictures of the guys she'd dated, complicated lines and mini biographies social networking sites

Jerome looked up from the paper he was writing on "Yeah…" he said sheepishly "My dad didn't take me to a lot of ball games,"

Mara nodded, looking up at it in awe "Um…on the list by the way, have you had any luck with Mick Campbell?"

Jerome shook his head, sliding his hands into his jean pocket "Sorry, someone as rich and successful as him, really likes his privacy," he tapped her on the head with his pencil "Still pretty impressed that you were actually with him, what happened?"

Mara shrugged, wandering into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. "We were…uh…we were both too young, and we messed up, he was my first boyfriend," Jerome nodded thoughtfully "I knew he'd be successful," she added. And Mick was, he was a professional footballer, and a pretty good one too. Earning millions and millions every year, and well known everywhere. She frowned "Um…where's my kettle?"

"I broke it," Jerome said simply "If you used the twitter account I made you, you'd already know that."

**Line Break**

"You owe me £19," Mara sighed, walking into her apartment with a new kettle

"I ordered Indian," Jerome nodded, she sat the table to dig in to the food he had prepared. He was lying on her bed, laptop on his stomach. Mara was suddenly glad she was a very tidy person, otherwise having someone moving around your home as if it were their own would be very embarrassing. "I found Eddie,"

"Oh?" Mara asked, interested "How is he?"

"Looks okay…" Jerome said, frowning at the computer "Yeah, I've got his number and everything,"

**Line Break**

"Mara!" Eddie exclaimed, engulfing the small girl in a hug "Oh, it's been ages, right?" Mara nodded, sitting down opposite him in the small café.

"How've you been?"

"Good, good. I've met someone," he said excitedly, Mara's heart should have dropped, but in all honesty, she was happy for him.

"What's she like?" she asked, interestedly

"Her name's Patricia…she's…" he chuckled at the thought of her "She's…quite a…never met anyone like her before, how about you? Meet anyone you like?"

"20 of them," she sighed "But I only like them for a few moments,"

"Don't worry, Mara," he said comfortingly "You'll find someone perfect for you,"

**Line Break**

"Cross Eddie off the list," Mara called as she trudged up the stairs, smiling as she saw Jerome waiting by the banister

"Seeing someone?"

"You knew?" Mara cried, walking up the next flight. He chuckled

"I looked him up on facebook after you left, sorry," he laughed. Mara rolled her eyes, reaching her landing and standing opposite him

"Any luck on Mick Campbell?"

"No, sorry," he sighed. Mara watched him for a moment, before sighing herself

"No, I'm sorry. I'm being pretty ungrateful, and you're doing a good job…I'm just…a little stressed I guess," she rubbed her neck, and he smiled kindly.

"It's fine," he smiled "I mean, you wanna get married, I don't know any girl who doesn't,"

She smiled, pulling him in for a hug. He froze for a moment, before hugging her back. Mara frowned, when she felt his hands wrap around her waist and she rolled her eyes pulling away "You can't hang out with a girl as just friends, can you?" she teased.

"I can," Jerome defended himself "It's just not as fun that way."

**Line Break**

"I've bought lasagne for tea," Mara called as she walked into her house, she placed them on the side and jumped, seeing Joy sat on the sofa, as far away from Jerome, who was lounging on the other side, no shirt, no trousers, only his laptop on his knees. Mara sighed "Jerome, please tell me you're not naked," Jerome lifted the laptop, to reveal white boxers, and Mara seemed relieved "Hey, Joy, what's up?"

Joy frowned "Um, Mara, aren't you going to kick this stranger out of your house?"

Mara laughed "No Joy, um this is my neighbour, Jerome. Jerome, this is Joy, a good friend of mine," Jerome nodded at her, and Joy just turned away in disgust.

"And he's allowed to stroll through your house half naked whenever he likes?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Mara sighed. Joy frowned, standing up and wiping her skirt, as if Mara's sofa wasn't clean.

"You've changed, Mara." She said simply, Jerome looked up with a frown, but said nothing. "We've all been talking about it, Me, Amber, your cousin Tara,"

"What do you mean?" Mara asked curiously

"You're…you're not yourself." Joy managed "You've been…acting different. You sleep in, you laugh at things that…that a teenager would laugh at…you haven't been out searching for a job, and you haven't had a steady relationship for month-"

"Hey!" Jerome cut her off, standing up "Everyone's entitled to a vacation,"

"And now this guy? This half naked guy is just wandered your apartment and you're not even dating him? Mara what's going on with you? You're acting-"

"Like herself." Jerome stood up for her, as Mara seemed too frozen to say anything. "She's being herself. As her _friend _surely you should be happy for her?"

"If this is the real you then Mara, I'm not sure it's the person I want as my bridesmaid. Still come to the wedding, Fabian wants you there." Joy clutched her purse tightly, and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her, leaving a residing silence. Mara watched her, completely shell shocked. Had she been acting differently? Maybe, maybe she was slightly less uptight than usual, and she hadn't been looking for a job, but only because she was so hell bent on finding someone to be with from her list of 20.

"Don't listen to her, Mara. She doesn't know anything,"

Mara turned to look at him, and realised, the old Mara would never let a man walk about half naked in her apartment, let someone break her kettle and not care, let him use a photo he took when she was asleep to sign her up to social networking sites. "Can you…not use my apartment tonight, Jerome? I'd like to be alone."

"Sure," Jerome said, after a moments pause, he picked up his laptop, his eyes glittering a brilliant, but more importantly sincere blue "And…if it makes any difference, I prefer this Mara Jaffray to the one that first moved in here,"

**Line Break**

Mara woke up, and saw that Jerome wasn't in her apartment and she…she felt slightly lonely. She stood, standing in front of the impressive display of her 20 on the window. She picked up a hair band, trying to tame her hair without the use of a brush, and sat down on her laptop, wondering what she could type the blog dedicated to Jerome about. Something he would appreciate…she sighed, nothing coming to mind. And opened her door to go over to Jerome's apartment, only to find him standing right outside, key in his hand.

"I was about to come in," he said obviously. Mara smiled "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," she sighed, stretching "I've organised this job interview soon, another accounting firm,"

"No," Jerome whined "Do something you like, journalism, not accounting," Mara shrugged and Jerome sighed, handing her a slip of paper "I found Tristan, he's working in parliament and I think the two of you might hit it off, he's not married or anything, don't worry," he chuckled. Mara laughed "I've texted him, pretending to be you," he chucked her mobile back and Mara didn't even want to know how he had that. "He wants to meet you this evening for a ball,"

"A ball?" Mara exclaimed as Jerome rummaged through her fridge like a bear "Like…like a Cinderella ball?" Jerome raised his eyebrows thoughtfully

"What? Girls like that sort of rubbish?" he seemed mildly surprised. Which was ironic, as it seemed he knew every trick in the book.

"Every girl wants to be treated like a princess," she scolded, slapping his arm "I'm gonna go get changed!" she jumped up excitedly, kissing Jerome's cheek and dashing to the bathroom. Jerome stood frozen for a moment, lifting a hand slowly to touch the spot she had kissed, and he cleared his throat, snapping out of it.

**Line Break**

"Woah…" Jerome whispered, as Mara stepped out of the bathroom in a dark blue, slightly glittering dress. Her hair was up in a bun, a few curls loose around her face. "You look…beautiful," he whispered in awe, standing up, feeling a little insecure about how he was dressed. Or undressed, in ¾ length jean shorts and no shirt.

Mara rolled her eyes "Every girl is beautiful to you Jerome," she laughed, picking up her purse "But thank you," she opened the door, ready to leave

"I'll call about halfway, so you can leave if it's a train wreck," he laughed. Mara couldn't help but smile

"I appreciate it!"

**Line Break**

"Mara!" Tristan exclaimed, hugging her gently. Mara blushed, he was more good looking that she remembered, black hair, small freckles dotted over his nose, and beautiful green eyes. "It's been so long, I'm so glad you've contacted me,"

"I missed you," she smiled, he took her hand, leading her into the main hall, where everyone was dancing to classical music. "Oh wow…it's amazing,"

"And we'll dance the whole night," Tristan promised, kissing her hand "But first let's go around and say hi to people, okay?"

"Sure," Mara agreed easily.

**Line Break**

Jerome laughed at Spongebob, popping another crisp into his mouth, as he lounged on Mara's sofa. When he checked the time, he picked up his phone, just pressing 1, as she was his first speed dial. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked, mouth half full

"Actually really well!" Mara cried in joy "He seems to really like me, and he's so polite! I've met so many people Jerome! And he can dance!"

"Really?" Jerome frowned, unsure what the feeling was stirring in the pit of his stomach "So…no evacuation plan? I bought the Spongebob movie?"

"Thanks Jerome, but I'm gonna stay a bit longer, alright?"

"Okay…" Jerome said quietly, listening to her hang up. He sighed, looking around, wondering whether he should go down and meet a girl, but deciding against it.

**Line Break**

"This went so well," Tristan exclaimed, straightening his hair, "Mara, we could go all the way!"

Mara smiled, frowning "What do you mean?"

"Marry me," he said quickly "I have my eye on being Prime minister, and it would look great to have someone like you by my side," Mara arched an eyebrow

"We…we…this is our first date and you're proposing?"

"Well yeah," he shrugged "We both know I'm gay, I need you to be my beard, I mean…I have some pretty outrageous idea for when I'm prime minister, they might not be accepted if the world knows I'm gay,"

Mara smiled, shaking her head sadly "Sorry Tristan, I…I would feel uncomfortable in that scenario. Just tell the world, they'll accept you," she said softly, walking into the bathroom, she dialled Jerome's number, and he answered on the first ring "Cross Tristan off the list," she sighed sadly, hanging up.

**Line Break**

Mara sighed, walking up the steps at about 10:30, to see Jerome waiting for her. "He's gay," she sighed. Jerome halted, trying not to laugh. She fake glared at him "It's fine, laugh away," But he didn't.

"No, no don't worry, Mara, come on," he took her hand when she reached the landing, and dragged her into her apartment, sitting her down at the kitchen table.

"Jerome, I'm not in the mood," she grumbled "I'm too depressed to play hang man with you,"

"No," Jerome rolled his eyes, "Look," he handed her bits of paper, she scanned them quickly

"These are my blogs." She stated, Jerome rolled his eyes

"I know that genius, but look underneath them," she did, and gasped. Jerome had drawn pictures, brilliant pictures, representations of all of her little ramblings. And they all went with it perfectly, adding to the humour

"Jerome…" she whispered under her breath "It's…thank you…I had no idea you could draw…"

"You sounded depressed on the phone," Jerome explained "Come on, Jaffray, we'll get the next one," Mara sighed, leaning her head on her hands doubtfully "Come on, let's get cosy on the sofa and watch our yellow friend,"

"Get cosy?" Mara arched an eye brow. Jerome ran a hand through his hair

"At an appropriate distance from each other,"

**Review?**


	4. Soul Mates

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm working on Edmon Blaker, number 12," Jerome called, as he walked back into Mara's house, he had just popped out for a sausage roll.

"You spent the night here," Mara noted from the bathroom, where she was getting changed. "No one night stand?"

Jerome watched the bathroom door carefully "No…I…I was tired," A small hum of approval came from the bathroom and Jerome rolled his eyes "That doesn't mean I'm out of the game," the bathroom door opened, and Mara stepped out, her hair in a bun, in a grey pant suit. "What the hell is that?" Jerome asked

"What I'm wearing to my interview," Mara said simply "Why?"

"Umm…Mara dearest, it's a _pant suit." _Mara rolled her eyes, picking up her bag. Jerome blinked, "Right then, well, I will stay here and work on Edmon,"

"See you when I get back," Mara smiled, leaving. Jerome frowned, before smiling fondly at her. And picking up his laptop

**Line Break**

"You seem perfect for this job," the man nodded approvingly at Mara's resume "I can't understand why your last job gave you up?"

"Opinion differences," Mara answered easily "But I assure you, that won't happen if I get this job," her smile was friendly and professional, and the boss was swayed immediately. He nodded

"We'll be in contact very shortly,"

**Line Break**

Mara walked out into the sunshine, beaming. Finally, things were getting back on track. Her phone rang, and she checked the ID, glad Jerome had phoned at the right time "Hey," she smiled, walking down the path towards the park

"Hey, interview go good? Of course it did, why am I asking?" he breathed under his breath "Anyway, Edmon Blaker will be spending the whole of today in the Town library according to his facebook status, so can you get there?"

"Yeah, thanks," Mara smiled, she frowned, hearing a clicking sound "What's that?" she asked

Jerome laughed, scrolling down her ipod "I had no idea you were such a Lional Richie fan," Mara rolled her eyes, scolding him

"You know, reading someone's playlist is like reading their diary," she frowned, as the call ended, when she received a picture two seconds later. A selfie Jerome had taken, of him holding her ipod, chest upwards, with a large smile, he was in her bathtub, bubbles surrounding him. Mara shouldn't have, but she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Edmon asked, as soon as Mara walked in. Mara waved

"Hey! Oh my gosh…what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages!" she faked surprise, sitting opposite him. He grinned

"Research for this project at work…wow…you look fantastic," he breathed "Even in a pantsuit," Mara blushed "What are you doing here?"

"Job interview," she sighed. Edmon's eyebrows raised

"Listen Mara, you need a job, it's yours, in a heartbeat-" Mara raised a hand, cutting him off with a look. He laughed "Right, I forgot, Mara Jaffray doesn't take things from other people," he met her eyes "It's only one of the many things I've missed about you," Mara's eyes widened.

**Line Break**

"Mara," Joy engulfed her in a hug "I'm so sorry! About everything…honestly, I made all that stuff up…it's just…I was having a bad day, me and Fabes had a fight and…well, it didn't bode well to see a pretty hot guy in your apartment,"

Mara hugged her back "No I'm sorry, I have been acting different, but don't worry, it'll be normal soon," she leaned back "Bridesmaid again?"

"Of course," she nodded, wiping her eyes "I'm sorry for being a jerk,"

**Line Break**

"Tell me about him," Jerome urged. Mara frowned, looking around the roof of the building.

"We're not allowed up here," she frowned "Didn't you get that memo?"

"I wrote that memo," Jerome scoffed "It was getting crowded," she smiled, sitting beside him in the night air, the stars glittering above them, she looked up at the sky, and Jerome watched her. He wanted to let the silence between them linger for a moment, simply because he could. And he knew it would never get awkward between them. He drew a deep breath in, blowing it back out, misty in the night air, but couldn't hold it, the curiosity eating away at him "So…tell me about him, this Edmon, is he the one that got away?"

"He's the only one who broke it off with me," she shrugged, looking down to meet him, shivering. He immediately started pulling off his hoodie, but she stopped him "Jerome, you're just wearing shorts and a hoodie, if you take the hoodie off, you don't have a shirt," Jerome looked at her apologetically, but Mara shrugged it off, hugging herself, drawing her knees up to her chest. "We went to university together, and it was going really great, and then one day, for no reason, he broke it off," she could feel goose bumps rising on her arms, but didn't want to leave, even for a moment to grab a coat, because she enjoyed rare serious moments with Jerome, it reminded her why she liked him so much.

"Scared of commitment?" Jerome guessed "Lots of guys are," he looked up at the stars thoughtfully, wondering if he was including himself.

"I don't know…" she shook her head "We'd been together 2 years so…if he had commitment issues, he was doing pretty well at hiding it," Jerome smiled "So…do you have commitment issues?" she watched him from under her long lashes

"I don't know," he confessed, meeting her intelligent look "I guess…I'll keep going through girls till I find the right one," he couldn't stop his voice from breaking as he watched her, and had to fight the urge to lean in. Why? He had no idea. He didn't know what he wanted to do. Hug his best friend, or perhaps…kiss his soul mate…

"If you never call them back, how do you know if they're the right one?" Mara asked "Maybe you've already met them, maybe _you _need to make a list," Jerome laughed, rolling his eyes "Or maybe your way will work," Mara added teasingly, grinning like a kid.

"I've enjoyed this," Jerome confessed "Just hanging out with you,"

Mara smiled, the wind blowing her hair back "I'm glad. And you see," she nudged his shoulder "Maybe if you hang out with girls before sleeping with them, you might find out if you actually like them,"

"Maybe…" Jerome whispered, his eyes focusing on a particular shining star. And he couldn't help but compare it to the twinkle in Mara's brown eyes.

No contest.

**Line Break**

"Oh Edmon," Mara shook her head, closing the case, and handing it back to him "I don't want expensive gifts like that, especially when you know I can't repay you,"

"That's why it's called a gift, Mara," he teased, kissing her cheek, their black hair matched each others in darkness. And Mara noted that their children would definitely have black hair…she wasn't sure if she liked that. She had always dreamed of hugging a little blonde girl to sleep. "If you don't have it, it'll remain buried and forgotten in a drawer…"

"Tempting." Mara smiled, her arm linked with his as they walked down the pier "Or you could return it, and give the money to charity?"

"Non-refundable," he sighed "What a pity, it looks like you'll have to wear it," he caught her wrist gently, and fastened the diamond bracelet. It twinkled in the afternoon sun

"It's very sweet of you," Mara said quietly, he leaned down, kissing her cheek again, as if he couldn't get near enough to her. Which he couldn't.

"If we're going to start again, I'm not going to mess up this time,"

"Are you ever going to tell me exactly why you dumped me? I mean…I could change or-"

"It wasn't you, Mara," he sighed "I had a lot going on at home, I didn't want a relationship with someone who understood everything. I wanted to rebel, and with you Mara, I could never rebel without that massive feeling of guilt bringing me down from an adrenaline high,"

**Line break**

"Adrenaline high?" Jerome repeated as Mara told him the story. Jerome was sat on Mara's bed, watching Spongebob on her laptop. His bare back resting on the head board "He sounds a little queer…"

"Jerome!" Mara scolded, folding her dress and placing it in a drawer. She was in a large red shirt, and black shorts. She placed her hands on her hips "Jerome, you're eating a ham sandwich in my bed? Any particular reason? You don't have to do any more research unless it fails with Edmon, why aren't you out with a girl?" Not that she was complaining. She fought back a little triumphant smile, that maybe she was getting through to him, and that one night stands weren't the way to find your soul mate.

Jerome swallowed the mouthful, and motioned to Spongebob "It's much more fun with company who has a brain," he cocked his head to the side "If you want me to leave I'll go-"

"No," Mara cut him off, she blushed "I enjoy having you around," Jerome fought his smile, and she crawled under the blankets, while he was on top of them. "Well then…good night,"

"Night Jaffray,"

**Line Break**

Jerome yawned, stretching, he sat up, startled. When he realised he had fallen asleep on Mara's bed. He forced himself up, realising he was by himself "Mara?" he called, almost worriedly, she appeared, from the kitchen, holding two plates

"I made eggs," she grinned, heading over to him, she handed him a plate and he chuckled "What?" she asked, startled

"I've never spent a night with a girl, then had breakfast with her," he admitted. Mara rolled her eyes "Yeah, I know, I know, we didn't really spend the night," she nodded, popping a forkful into her mouth "But you won't sleep with me because you don't want to raise your number, right?"

Now it was Mara's turn to laugh. "There's a lot of reasons why I won't sleep with you, Jerome." He arched an eyebrow, asking her to elaborate "You're just another player, you're not the marrying type, and you eat pizza for breakfast, but most importantly," her voice dropped into a teasing whisper "You're not on the list,"

Jerome groaned "Can't we just add me on to the bottom?" Mara laughed

"I'm afraid there's one girl in this country who won't sleep with you," he rolled his eyes and she smiled, before thinking back to last night. "Jerome…do you believe in soul mates?" he froze for a second, and then realised there was no way she was talking about she and him. That would be…impossible.

"I…" he frowned, looking down at the delicious food "I did, I guess when you're young you always think you're just gonna find the one you want, get married and settle down…but when you look at it, I'm nowhere nearer to finding my soul mate then I was about…5 years ago,"

"That's not true," Mara smiled "We all change with experience, maybe the way your fate is lined up, you're becoming the person you need to be to find your soul mate?"

Jerome arched an eyebrow "So if I suddenly become a genius, and got a steady job, and stopped having one night stands, and become the type of guy that a girl would marry, I could be your soul mate?"

Mara laughed "I guess, maybe one day you could," but she never even considered it like Jerome was. Thoughts were racing through Jerome's mind, but he quickly shunned them. He didn't believe in that. Maybe he liked the idea of being Mara's soul mate, but the reality is, he wouldn't change just to get her to like him. She liked him now, when he was himself, and he liked her now. If friends was all their personalities were going to be. Then so be it.

But he couldn't help but wonder.

**Review?**

**x**


	5. Damn

Hey!

Enjoy!

2 WEEKS LATER

"Morning sunshine," Jerome grinned when Mara crept back into her apartment. He was sat on the sofa, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "Have a good time with Edmon last night?"

"Not like that," she smiled, rolling her eyes "We both fell asleep on the sofa, sorry, did you stay here the night?"

"Your bed is very comfortable," he laughed, running a hand through his hair. Mara arched an eyebrow, and he looked down at himself "I know, I'm dressed for once," and he was, in a pink shirt, with a black waist coat, and black jeans. The top buttons were undone, and his collar bone was exposed. "I was thinking we'd go out today,"

Mara arched a delicate black eyebrow, taking the croissant out of Jerome's hand, and taking a bite out of the other side. "Hmm…" she chewed thoughtfully "Where?"

"Anywhere you like," he smiled brightly, obviously in a very good mood, "We could see a movie, go to the park, go on a rib voyage-"

"What movie could we see?"

"Whatever you like," he offered, cocking his head enticingly "Even a…" his voice dropped "A chick flick,"

"OOhh, never," she gasped in fake amazement "As much as I would love to watch 4 weddings with you, why don't we go for something more…in right now? Scream?"

"A horror movie?" Jerome raised his eyebrows, nodding, impressed "You seem like someone who gets scared easily,"

"I am." Mara nodded, pressing her lips together "But I'm sure you'll protect me,"

"Of course I will," he smiled kindly, both completely oblivious to the obvious flirting between them.

**Line Break**

"Gosh!" Mara cried, jumping in her seat, Jerome chuckled, leaning down to whisper in her ear

"That one got you didn't it?"

"I don't get it!" she admitted "I thought she was the killer! Who just killed her?" the two were sat at the back, the only two on the back row, everyone else a horror enthusiast, and wanting to get as close to the screen as they possibly could. She jumped again, turning her face towards her, he chuckled at her terror.

"Poor Jaffray," he sympathised, wrapping an arm around her "Just don't look at the screen,"

"I can get with that plan," she muttered, burying her face in his chest, he moved his other arm to wrap around her, and he swallowed, unsure of the feeling that tingled all over him. But deep down he knew, he knew exactly what was happening.

"Crap," he whispered under his breath. He knew it. He absolutely knew it. He loved her. Almost as soon as he thought it, he stiffened, ignoring the horrific scene playing in front of him. He loved her. He loved everything about her. How she was so focused, intelligent, how she liked him, and she liked hanging out with him, how she didn't want to sleep with him. He looked down, and wished that what he was doing was real. He was holding her in his arms, and it meant everything to him…and it meant absolutely nothing to her.

"What did you say?" she whispered, peaking up at him

"Nothing," he lied, not removing his arms from around her "Careful, Sam's about to die," she squealed, burying her face in his chest, and he resisted the urge to cry, that this feeling wasn't permanent.

**Line Break**

"So," Jerome blinked at the sunlight that attacked his eyes as they walked out of the movie theatre. "Scared stiff?"

"Shut up," she nudged him and she sighed in content "Thanks again Jerome…for everything. I can't imagine not meeting you now, it all just fits," she ran her hands through her long black hair and Jerome smiled

"How's good old Edmon?"

She seemed slightly startled at the change of topic, but nodded "Good. I…think he might be okay,"

"Okay?" Jerome cleared his throat "Don't you want perfect? I mean…you…" he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans "You deserve perfect, Mara," they stopped by the pier, and looked out at the many boats. She smiled, shaking her head

"Perfect kinda sailed away a long time ago, Jerome. I've gotta make the best of what I got, and you know…Ed's pretty great. I could learn to love him,"

**Line Break**

He knew he shouldn't.

Jerome knew he shouldn't be here, but he was. Being a pro at tracking people, he had hacked into Edmon's system, so he knew where he would be. And currently, he was going to a flower shop. Jerome made sure to be there at the same time. He dressed well, in a slick grey suit, his hair flicked off to the side, and he bought a large bouquet of flowers.

"Hey," he grinned as he waited for his receipt. Edmon smiled kindly

"Hey, buying flowers for a sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Jerome lied, chuckling sincerely "Her name's Mara Jaffray, I mean, it's not exclusive or anything but you know, I'm hoping tonight's the night," he crossed his fingers together, Edmon frowned.

"Mara…J-Jaffray?" he repeated hesitantly, Jerome resisted the urge to smile victoriously

"Yeah, d'you know her? Short, beautiful, black hair tanned sk-"

"Yeah," Edmon whispered, looking down at his shoes, he shook his head in disbelief "I know her. So…how long have you been dating her then?"

Jerome smiled "Just a few days, she asked me out quite randomly, can't say that I'm displeased though- thank you," he said to the cashier, taking his receipt, and holding the flowers in his hand. "So are you buying flowers for a sweetheart?"

Edmon's eyes glistened with hurt, and he seemed shocked to the core. "Uh…no. No I don't think so, not anymore," and he turned, walking out. Jerome smiled, nodding, he walked out of the shop, dumping the flowers in the bin, and walking down the street victoriously.

**Line Break**

The guilt was eating at his soul. Creating a feeling he had never experienced before. But he didn't understand, he had to. He had to make Edmon dump her, then why did it hurt so much? Hurting her…hurt him. And he didn't understand when they had merged together to become one.

So as he led a girl up to his apartment, and as soon as they were inside, he slammed her against the door, kissing her hungrily, which she of course did not seem to mind at all. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to replace the horrible feeling, with an emotion he was familiar with, lust.

The bony girl tugged at the top buttons of his shirt, running her fingers through his hair, messing it up, her hands were trailing over his muscled abdomen when there was a knock at the door they were pressed up against. He gestured for her to get into the bedroom, he would only be a minute. Opening the door, he froze.

It was Mara, tears on her cheeks, her hair a mess, blue bruises onto her wrist in the shape of finger prints. Her short black dress edged up higher than it was meant to be, heels that looked dangerously high. "Mara," he whispered.

"Jerome," she sobbed, wiping her eyes with her back of her palms, when she took in his dishevelled appearance, his shirt torn open, hair mussed up, and a breathless stance. "Oh, sorry," she whispered. He was with a girl. And it made her sick. For a reason she didn't understand, she wanted to be sick.

So she was. She turned and sprinted into her apartment, falling by the toilet as she was sick. Jerome watched her leave, and he closed his door, rushing after her, and closing her door behind him. The girl in his bed would probably fall asleep.

"Mara," he whispered, kneeling beside her, brushing her hair back as she coughed. "What happened?" his eyes were blazing blue, only slightly buzzed from the night club.

"We…got into a fight," she whispered, closing her eyes "He thought I was cheating and…I'm pretty sure we're broken up," Jerome grasped a wrist gently "Did he do this?"

She gave a small nod "But only because I slapped him," he didn't want too, but he half smiled, nodding with some pride. She noticed, and smiled a little too. Jerome took a deep breath, lifting her, bridal style, his arm under her knees, and the other under her shoulders. She felt perfect against him, and he forced himself to look ahead, and not at her gorgeous body. Lying her on the bed, he covered her with a thin blanket, and sat beside her. "Go back to her," Mara whispered as he turned off the light "The girl in your room Jerome, you deserve some normality,"

Jerome smiled sadly, and he shook his head, his eyes stinging. "Mara…I can't go back to her. I can't be with another woman anymore. Mara…" he looked down at his hands, a tear falling from his eyes "I'm in love with you," he turned to look at her face, and realised she was asleep. Nodding, and biting the inside of his cheek so hard he almost bled. Just his luck. "Night," he whispered, collapsing on the bed beside her.

**Line Break**

The hot water helped. It helped a lot. As she breathed in the steam, that helped declog her burning throat, she got to think.

"_How dare you accuse me?" Mara cried, eyes brimming with tears. She raised her hand, slapping Edmon hard. "I would never cheat on you!" she raised her hand again, but he caught her wrists, slamming her into the wall._

"_Stop lying!" he cried angrily, crying too "I know! I know you've cheated on me!" he slammed her into the wall and a picture frame clattered down, Mara cried out in pain and Edmon released her suddenly, "We're through Mara, we're through because you're a liar!" Mara ran from the apartment. _

She pulled on an over-sized cotton grey top, and a pair of shorts, her wet hair dripped onto her back. Mara stood in front of the mirror, all her hair brushed to one side, still dripping wet, and she shook her head. Edmon had seemed like a good idea, but she knew, she had always known it would be Mick. The last on the list, she had been trying to put him off, but she knew. It was always him.

Walking back into her room, Jerome stirred, and she had to stop for a moment. He looked so handsome. His shirt tucked into his smart grey trousers, almost completely unbuttoned, the slick grey blazer highlight the light baby blue of his eyes, his hair was a mess. And she loved it. "Morning," he gave a sheepish smile, sitting up stiffly, as he ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair "Better?"

"Much," she nodded "Fingers crossed that Mick works," Jerome watched her walk past him with a frown, and he quickly pulled himself out of bed.

"Y-you want me to start looking for him immediately?" he wondered, Mara nodded "But…you looked pretty hurt last night, you don't wanna wait a few days?" he was begging her, but she didn't hear it.

"It'll take you at least a few days to find, best start right away," Jerome ran his eyes down her, her slowly drying hair curled slightly, and he smiled sadly

"Yeah," he croaked "Right."

**Line Break**

"That's messed up." Alfie said eventually, shaking his head as he stirred his appletini. The green liquid looked purple in the flashing strobe lights of the club. He shook his head again "You're actually in love with her? Or you just feel slightly different because you haven't been able to sleep with her?"

"It's love." Jerome managed through gritted teeth, "Believe me, I wouldn't mind never sleeping with her, as long as she was mine." Alfie's eyes widened slightly, and he touched Jerome's arm gently

"What you did to Edmon was wrong." He said sincerely "And you have to tell her."

Jerome groaned, his jaw locking as he stared at the black ceiling "Damn you Alfie." He whispered, Alfie smiled, tapping his friends back.

"Damn us all," he grinned, downing his drink.

**Review?**

**x**


End file.
